


The Spirit of the Puzzle

by GalaxiaAndromeda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, but then it takes its own turn u know, kinda follows manga at first, lets face it yami was pretty brutal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiaAndromeda/pseuds/GalaxiaAndromeda
Summary: Yugi spent many years working on that puzzle. It was his greatest treasure, his most prized possession. It was supposed to grant him a wish. But this puzzle might grant more than that. It can grant him his best friend, or greatest adversary. Everyone has skeletons in their closet, but this newest arrival has demons living within. (Ships to be added as they come. Kinda follows the manga, especially at the beginning.)





	1. The Puzzle

The Spirit of the Puzzle 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! If I did I wouldn't be here right now. Anyway, enjoy!

_It had been done. The great monster was pierced by light and roared as his body fell. His soul came apart little by little, vanishing into the air in the process. The body narrowly missed those that had gathered to witness its destruction, with several people dashing out of the way to avoid certain death. The head of the beast was mere inches from crushing its opponent, but it did send him flying across the land. His fall was caught by sand, some of which went into his mouth and slid down his throat. He wasted no time coughing it out. And when he arose, he quickly resumed chanting a spell, extending his tanned arms adorned with golden jewelry towards his fallen foe. Soon enough, he felt something begin to claw at him, slowly tearing his soul from his body. He hadn't much time left to instill a code to ensure that they never escaped from their chosen prison. He knew exactly what to choose._

_"Stop!" Someone screamed, the sound growing louder and closer by the second. He knew that voice better than anyone: it was his cousin, desperate to halt the proceedings._

_"It is too late, dear cousin. I must leave you now, to protect us all. But, I must have you do one last thing for me." Even in his agony, he was calm and collected._

_"Anything. Name it and it shall be done." His cousin pleaded, falling to his knees. The crack in his voice tugged at the other's slowing heartstrings. He wanted to stay, he really did, but this was the only way._

_"Erase my name. Obliterate it from all of your records. Do this for me, dearest cousin, and may you prosper." He turned his extended hand towards his cousin, who could not reach it in time before the last cord binding soul and body was cut. His spirit was yanked from its mortal vessel and fell into darkness, entering a state of slumber._

* * *

I. The Puzzle

"Grandpa, I'm leaving for school!" A young man hollered to the floor below, making a dash for the stairs. Instead of walking on them, though, he grabbed onto the railing. Lifting his feet off the ground, he let gravity do the rest. Gravity was mainly what he had forgotten about, and he stumbled upon his feet hitting the ground. The only thing that caught his fall was the glass display counter closest to the stairs.

"Careful, Yugi, I can't have you breaking any bones on me!" His grandfather called out upon hearing the commotion he was causing. The old man turned to glance at his grandson, who responded with a nervous smile while using the counter to straighten himself out. He sure did seem to be in a hurry today. And he couldn't recall him mentioning anything special happening today, so what's the rush? Unless he's forgetting something, which sometimes happens. He's getting old, y'know? Shit happens.

"I'm not  _that_ clumsy!" He huffed, dusting off his school uniform. "Anyway, I'll be home at the usual time. Do you need me to take over when I get home?" Yugi figured that he might end up running that shop one day, so might as well get work experience now. And technically it's a family business, so it's more like chores than actual work. So, it's not against school rules. Originally he was against it when he found this out, but his grandpa sure knew how to convince him. And when he thought about it, he was actually right. They can't do a thing about it. Checkmate, Domino High.

"Before you go, though, do you have everything?" Surely if he was in this much of a hurry he would be forgetting  _something!_

"Yes, Grandpa. I triple checked my bag and everything's there! You've got nothing to fear." He might not be the top student but he's quite good at having his stuff together!

"Even that puzzle of yours?" The much older man's gaze went to the bag. "You've had it for eight years, my boy, yet it's hardly put together. Are you sure you can still do it?" Yugi gasped in offense, clutching the bag to his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I can! You're the one who told me that if you put your mind to it, you can do anything! Not to- nevermind, I'm gonna be late! I'll see you when I get home!" With that, he slung the bag over his shoulder and dashed out the door, leaving his grandfather to stand and watch him go.

\- School Day: Break-

"Yugi! Dontcha wanna play basketball with us? It's gotta be lonely playing by yourself like that." The person in question looked up solely to answer.

"You're better off playing without me. After all, you primarily win when I'm not on the team! Don't worry about me, go outside and shoot some hoops!" His eyes were drawn back to the golden box for only mere seconds before the offer grabbed his attention once again.

"But we're playing with the girls!" Girls? They're playing with the  _girls?_  Well now it sounded tempting. If he was lucky he'd get to see up some of their skirts as they jumped to sink the b-  _What's wrong with you! That's not nice and you'd get slapped no doubt!_  His conscience sure did like to interrupt his hormonal teenage boy thoughts. But, it's right. Getting slapped isn't worth the potential upskirt looks, even if he was short enough to get away with it for longer than his normal height classmates. The moral side of him brought him back to Earth and he merely shook his head.

"My response is final, I'm really sorry!" His classmate merely shrugged and walked out of the room.

Now his attention could be returned to his most prized possession, found in the back of the shop covered with dust. He felt drawn to it, like he was destined to be its owner. It wasn't selling so his grandfather let him have it. The item in question was a small golden box, embellished with an eye symbol (after reading some books on Ancient Egypt he's come to the conclusion that it's most likely the Eye of Horus) and hieroglyphics. Since he's not an egyptologist and can't quite read hieroglyphics, he hardly understands what they say. But he does remember bits and pieces of what his grandfather told him it meant.  _'The one who solves the puzzle shall be granted one wish.'_ or something like that. Inside of this precious box were bits and pieces of something, jagged and as golden as its container. So it's wise to conclude that these must be the puzzle in question. What really interested him is that it came with a rope. So is this something to be worn? It would seem so. He's never had a wearable puzzle before, so it'd be something that he would be glad to put on display. This is, after all, his greatest treasure.

"The hell's this?" A hand was quick to snatch the box, quickly grabbing Yugi's attention. "'Granted one wish?' 'Greatest treasure'? Sounds like a lot of b.s. to me." Oh, great. Standing at his desk was a face he's become quite familiar with at this point. He'd know that blond hair and smirk anywhere. It was none other than Katsuya Jonouchi, haphazardly turning the box in his hands and staring at it with a quizzical look.

"Please give that back!" His tri-color hair bobbed down with his sudden rise from his seat and swayed with his every attempt to take it from the taller's hands, none of which were fruitful. "It's very important to me!" Jonouchi simply tossed it to his tagalong, Hiroto Honda, who came along primarily because they're friends. Now there are two people he has to worry about. "Be careful with that box! The pieces could fall out!"

"Watching you with that stupid box is grating." He sneered, casting a disgusted glance at the item in Honda's hands. "It's just a stupid fucking box. Why should you care? It looks like a jewelry box or something only girls would care for. It pisses me off." Removing his glance from the box, it now returned to his tormentee. "If you want it, you gotta fight me for it! You need to learn to be a man!" He gestured to Honda, who held the box high above his head, far out of the smaller boy's reach. Yugi's response to his demands was not as either of his bullies expected.

"I HATE FIGHTING!" He shouted, closing his eyes and curling his hands into fists. Why didn't they just leave him alone and let him work in peace!

"Damn, Yugi, you don't have to shout." He muttered, turning his glance away and holding out his hands to cue Honda to toss it over.

"Just please give it back, it means a lot." His tone shifted from desperate to a mixture of defeat and hints of annoyance. It wasn't really worth trying to win with them; nothing he did really worked. As Honda tossed the box back, another hand reached out and caught it. Renewed energy shot though Yugi when he realized who it was, and his posture straightened itself out in an instant. The one to come to his rescue was none other than childhood friend Anzu Mazaki.

"Do either of you have anything better to do than bully little kids? Leave him alone and go harass someone else!" That was enough to get both of them to hurry off, muttering curses on their way out. "Now are you okay, Yugi?" He can't begin to describe how grateful he is every time Anzu steps in and drives those two off.

"I'm great, thank you!" He returned to his desk and took a seat, with Anzu following behind and pulling up a chair to sit across from him.

"I was outside playing basketball, but turns out they were peeking up our skirts when we were making shots! So I came back inside and found this. They should really find better things to do." The last part was muttered with slight anger, brown eyes turning from Yugi to his box. Yugi, on the other hand, was busy imagining an upskirt shot of Anzu, and hardly registered anything she said. "Yugi, what's in the box?" This is what grabbed his attention. Oh, right! The box! He wasted no time opening the lid and taking out two random components.

"See these? This is part of a puzzle it came with! I can't really read hieroglyphics, but it says something about being granted a wish! It was in the back of the shop so Grandpa let me have it! Neat isn't it?" The puzzle gave him joy, it really did. He's slaved away at it ever since he got his hands on it, yet he's hardly had any luck with it. It was just mocking him, challenging him to complete it. He'll be damned if he doesn't do it!

"Really? What's your wish then?" The only response Anzu got was some laughter.

"If I tell you then it's not a secret anymore! And a secret is how I want to keep it."

-School Day: Break in the Hallway-

"Damn that bitch! Who's she calling a bully?" Jonouchi would've kicked something if there was anything in his path.

"Um, Jonouchi, I hate to break it to you like this but that would be  _us._ " Honda replied, shrugging his shoulders. Jonouchi opened his mouth to respond but ran into something before he could. Honda rammed into the same thing, since he was looking at his friend the whole time. When he turned to see what it was, his face voided all color. Jonouchi didn't seem to grasp this person's importance, as a look of anger took hold.

"What're you saying about bullies?" The wall of a man asked, looking down upon the two. Honda quickly looked at his friend, who he knew better than anyone was going to open his mouth and try and pick a fight.

"Why the-" Honda's hand clasped over his mouth, preventing the rest of that sentence from being heard.

"Absolutely nothing! We just heard about a bullying incident and were talking about it! You know how people can be, with their bullying ways and all that."

"It's terrible to pick on people." was all he said before continuing on his way.

"It sure is!" Honda called after him, waiting for his back to disappear from view before releasing his loud-mouthed companion.

"That piece of shit! Who does he think he is!" He hollered, shaking his fist at the empty space. Honda strode over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing rather tightly for Jonouchi's taste.

"You idiot! That was Ushio, the hall monitor! Nobody messes with him." Honda dared not to raise his voice, fearful that he could somehow still hear him.

"Whatever! I still hate him and one day I'll beat his ass so hard into the ground, all you have to do is throw some dirt on him and bam, six feet under!" It only earned him an eye roll from Honda, who wouldn't want to partake in that event if it ever came to pass. "Besides, you'll never guess what I got." Now he had his friend's attention again, and their eyes met for only a minute before the stolen puzzle piece blocked his view. "Ya like it? Stole it outta Yugi's box. By the looks of it, it might be a puzzle piece or somethin'. Eh, doesn't matter. He can't be fond of a puzzle he can't finish!"

"Jonouchi you piece of shit!" Honda laughed, surprised and almost happy at the sight of that piece of metal in his hands. "Now toss it!" To make it easier for him, he opened the nearest window. His friend took full opportunity and threw it, allowing it to fall until it hit the water of the nearby small lake, settling into the bottom. Both boys peeked their heads out the window and laughed at their handiwork. Although Honda's thoughts were of other things, Jonouchi's were squarely on Yugi. Bitterness swept him whenever he saw that boy. He definitely looked masculine, but had a feminine way about him. He was different. Different from him, from Honda, from most of his peers. He was different, and that's what pissed him off.

-School Day: End-

With everything in his backpack, Yugi began the walk home just like every other day. Nothing out of the ordinary until an unfamiliar hand stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Oh? Who could this be? Turning around, he was greeted with the gaze of that legendary hall monitor, Ushio. What could he want?

"I heard you've been getting bullied lately." His voice was filled with kindness, and he even topped it off with a small smile.

"Me? Bullied? Nonsense! Nothing's happening to me, but I appreciate the concern." A light shrug of the shoulders followed.

"So Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda are nothing? You're the one talking nonsense! Victims defend their attackers, and I've been doing some investigation. I'll be your bodyguard from now on! You've nothing to fear, Yugi, for I have your back!" Maybe he put a little too enthusiasm in it, since Yugi looked more put off than he hoped.

"You don't have to, really. I gotta get home now. I'll see you!" And with that, he walked home a lot faster than usual. With Yugi's back receding, his gentle glance began to falter. He's found himself a new target.

-Kame Game Store-

He pushed the front door open rather forcefully, calling out a "Grandpa, I'm home!" and noticing nothing different until two voices chimed in to greet him with a hello. To his surprise, standing right in front of him when he turned was Anzu. She hasn't been over in years!

"Anzu! What a surprise! I can't believe you remembered where I live." Apparently she thought it was funny, as a burst of laughter followed suit. "Yugi, you've got practically the only game store around here. It's not that hard to forget."

"Well, I guess you're right! I picked this spot for a reason!" Anzu nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that, as she hadn't seen his grandfather when she entered herself. He emerged from the side storage area of the store, looking her up and down. "You've grown so much, Anzu! 35" bust yet? It sure looks it!"

Anzu pretended not to hear him say that. It was better that way.

"Anyway, Anzu, how do you feel about puzzles? I've got a ton in my room! And tea for us please, Grandpa! Let's go!" But his grandfather had other ideas and halted his grandson with a hand in front of him.

"What about that puzzle you have, child? Made any progress?"

"Well, no-"

"Eight years, Yugi. Eight years you've worked on the Millenium Puzzle. Maybe it's time to consider surrender. And don't you know about its origins? Came from a tomb in Egypt! Everyone who was on it and found it mysteriously died, with the last one muttering 'Shadow Games' as his final breath..."

"Do you have to mention that part  _every time_  it gets asked about?" Yugi groaned, motioning to his shocked friend. His grandfather, however, had a counter.

"And how many people ask about it when I'm around, huh? You've asked about it what, a total of three times? Four, maybe? Six? Doesn't matter, all of it was you!" He had a point. Grandpa - 1, Yugi - 0. "As I was saying before my know-it-all grandson interrupted me, the hieroglyphs on the box are rumored to say ' _The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness-'_ But before he could finish, his grandson had an outburst.

"So it does grant wishes! I have to finish it, I just have to! I know I can!" His grandfather, however, had other ideas.

"But Yugi! Imagine the cost of it!"

"You just want to sell it!"

Anzu couldn't have cared less about their petty argument.

After Anzu had left, and they had their dinner and apologized to each other for earlier, Yugi retired to his room and resumed working on his puzzle. The hours passed, yet he kept working. He just about reached the halfway point when his body couldn't stand to be awake anymore and he fell into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Hands of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Hello everyone! Now that college is over, I'll be able to update more! Please enjoy the next chapter!

II. Hands of Fate

-Domino High: End of the Day-

Yugi had a hard time keeping his eyes open, nevermind pay attention, to most of the day's lessons. His grandfather warned him not to stay up too late to do the puzzle but did he ever listen? No. So, this is what he got. He did sneak a few naps here and there, but nothing quite seemed to help. But it never did, so he wasn't surprised anymore. The cycle of being awake then being on the verge of passing out repeated relentlessly until the end of the day. The final bell made him feel quite relieved. Would anybody notice if he snuck a nap before he went home? He could pretend to be leaving a club if a teacher asked him why he was there. It's not like they keep count of who attends one and who doesn't. As to not get caught, he waited a few minutes after the room had cleared out to finally rest his head on the cold desk and close his eyes. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep, then again he's slept on his own desk plenty of times. He's well aware that his neck is going to hurt when he wakes, but it'll be worth it.

He was about to fall asleep when a hand slamming his desk jolted him awake. Oh, god. A teacher walked in and caught him.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!" He hurried to stand and bow just enough to hide his face.

"What are you talking about?" He doesn't know any teacher that has that voice.

"Ushio?"

"That's right. Can you come with me for a few?"

Is he going to get him in trouble for sleeping? Do hall monitors even have that authority? He's pretty sure that they don't, yet again he's never been one. Something in his gut told him not to go, but he's always been a curious one. Curiosity killed the cat. _But satisfaction brought it back._ So, he rose from his chair and followed Ushio out the door.

-Domino High: End of the Day - Outside the School-

"Ushio . . . What is it that you want to show me?" He's probably asked this a bunch of times but the other's responses have been quite unsatisfactory. Normally he loves surprises, but his gut was screaming at him that he needed to leave.

"Oh, Yugi. Just come with me, you'll be pleased with what you find." Ushio purred, side glancing his much shorter companion.

Yugi felt his blood run cold when their eyes met. Something wasn't right. If his gut had a mind of its own, it would've jumped ship the moment he agreed to go with him. They only walked for a few more minutes before Ushio stuck a hand out to stop him.

"We're here."

He couldn't see what it was from his position since his view was blocked. And Ushio was well aware of it. When Yugi went to peek around him, he stepped out of the way to reveal his handiwork. The younger male screamed when he saw the 'present'. Jonouchi and Honda were sat against the wall, clearly beaten beyond submission. Blood soaked their clothes, and he suspected that there could be broken bones hidden under there. Their faces were covered in blood. Bruises coated both of them, with Jonouchi's becoming quite pronounced. Honda was barely conscious, and arguably took the worst of it. His bruises were more focused around his eyes and forehead, and his nose seemed swollen. His lips were completely coated in drying blood, which would mean that this happened a while ago. Jonouchi, however, was still very much conscious. How he managed this was something not even he could figure out. He was angry when he saw Ushio, but angrier when he saw Yugi. Yugi. One of the last people on this earth he wanted to see him like this.

"Look, Yugi!" Ushio laughed, motioning to the two on the ground.

Jonouchi didn't need more than a minute to jump to a conclusion. Yugi was responsible for this! He had to be, why else would Ushio attack him and Honda like that! Sure he was very unkind to Yugi and bullied him frequently, but to send Ushio out to get him was something he couldn't stand. What a coward. Instead of fighting him face to face, he gets someone stronger to fight his battles for him.

"Jonouchi! Honda!" Yugi cried, close to tears at seeing the damage his unwanted bodyguard had done to them. "What in the world is this?! What have you done?!"

"I told you, Yugi! I'm your bodyguard!" His tone was bordering on mocking. His gut was onto something after all; he was a fool for ignoring it. "And as your bodyguard, I have to protect you! So I taught these two a lesson!"

Yugi's chest tightened, and breathing became taxing. Ushio beat them up for him? Did he create this mess? He turned him down! This wasn't what he wanted!

"That's . . . this is . . ." He couldn't even string a sentence together in his state of sheer panic and fear. What had he done? "Ushio, this is too much!" He ran over and dropped to his knees, leaning over to check on Jonouchi first. "Jonouchi? Are you alright?"

He was hesitant to touch him, as he looked absolutely awful. Not to mention that the other looked absolutely livid at him, which Yugi couldn't blame him for. The hall monitor made it look like he put a hit of sorts on him, after all.

"Yugi . . . you bastard." Jonouchi found it hard to catch his breath. He was beginning to think some ribs were broken. He and Honda took a beating from someone twice their size, after all. He's been in plenty of fights but none of them like this one. How did someone that big manage to practically jump them while they were hiding out behind the school? In their usual spot, nonetheless? How did he know they were even going to be there? Someone that size had to have known their routine to be that efficient! He'd ask Honda for his opinion, but he'd fallen unconscious by then. "I hope you're happy."

"You think I did this?" Genuine agony entered the young man's voice. Even Jonouchi could sense that he wasn't faking it. "It's not true! I would never ask anyone to do such a disgusting thing!" The tears he was holding back began to fall, one gentle drop at a time.

But Ushio didn't quite seem to care.

"Move it, Yugi!" A quick and forceful shove was a little too efficient and knocking Yugi to the ground. Jonouchi actually felt a bit angry at the hall monitor for putting his hands on someone weaker than him like that. "I'm not finished punishing them!" With that, he gave Jonouchi a powerful kick to the stomach. It was strong enough for stomach acid to go up his throat, threatening him with vomit. The blond had to swallow it to save face. It wasn't enough to deter his petit peer. He scrambled to his feet and hurried to insert himself between Jonouchi and Honda and their attacker.

"Stop!" It was surprisingly firm, considering his emotional state.

"Oh? Are you  _protecting_  them, Yugi?" He had to admit, he wasn't expecting this. They picked on him every day, he saw it himself! Wasn't he finally tired of them making his school life hell? "You're a strange one." was the only thing in his little speech that was actually genuine. "This is your chance to get them back! Hit them!  _Kick them!_ "

" **I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!** " Yugi screamed, his voice cracking in the process. He had to take a moment to gather himself and not cry. He can't cry in front of them. Especially not Ushio.

Jonouchi was taken by surprise. Did he call him a friend? After everything he's put him through. All the name calling, everything he stole from him, everything he said to him. Everything he ever did, and he thought of him as a friend.

Ushio wasn't moved in the slightest. In fact, he looked quite confused.

"Are you serious?" It stayed like that for a few minutes longer before he burst into laughter. "What a riot! You call them your  _friends_? These are the guys who pick on you every day!"

"They weren't picking on me." He lifted his head to see the other. "They were teaching me how to be a man."

"Whatever. Remember, Yugi, you gotta pay what you owe! The bodyguard charge is  _200,000 yen_!"

Yugi's face turned to shock and horror while Jonouchi's rage was fully redirected to Ushio.

" _200,000 yen_?!" What high schooler has that kind of money! "You can't be serious!"

"I am, I promise you. For 200,000 yen, it's a beating free-for-all on everyone who ever hurt you! I think it's a good deal." Yugi's face said everything he needed to know. "What, not good enough? Do I have to beat them more for customer satisfaction?"

In response to this, Yugi straightened his posture and resumed his stance, with arms out, legs spread, and feet firmly in place.

"Don't touch them, please! If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!"

Jonouchi's face turned to shock. Yugi was protecting him. He knew how hard Ushio can throw a punch, but he wasn't sure if Yugi did. Does he have a death wish? Putting himself on the line was a kind move, but what was he doing! He knew Yugi was a sweet kid. He held himself with poise yet he was so approachable. He was easy to talk to yet so shy. He busied himself with his puzzles, and the look of sheer child-like joy that came on his face when they were complete made him want to gag. But what else did he have? The realization hit him like a train.  _He plays with puzzles because he doesn't have anything else._  Anzu was his only friend, he was a bullying target for practically everyone, and he lived with his grandfather in a game shop. Yugi didn't really talk about his family, so he had what he knew from what Anzu would say when she was yelling at him and Honda for bullying him. Yugi was weaker than him, and he went for it. He fought a weaker kid. His could feel his heart shattering into pieces, and he's never felt guilt swallow him this quickly. He felt awful. He wanted to go back in time and slap past-him in the face for doing such terrible things to his younger classmate.

"I never took you to be the crazy type." Well, Ushio seemed to agree with Jonouchi on that one. "Alright, then. As you wish." Ushio grabbed Yugi by the collar and hauled him to eye level. Which wasn't hard, considering how tiny he is. "I'll show you what happens when you don't pay up! Normally, I don't like picking on people, but this isn't 'bullying', this is 'warning!'" His assault began with a sucker punch to the face. He let go of him and pounded him when he was down. Fist after fist came down and pounded on his small frame. If he tried to stand, a foot came and kicked him down. Holding his arms up to shield his face was futile, as they were pushed down with one hand with another going full force into his face, coming down on his nose so hard he was sure he heard it break. A few of the punches hit him in the temples and eye sockets, and made him quite dizzy. Was he going to die?

Jonouchi barely knew he had this feeling of protectiveness in him, but there was no way for him to act upon it. He wanted so badly to go rescue him from Ushio, but his body was too weak. It wouldn't respond to his brain's commands. All he could do was sit there and watch.

 _Why? Why are you doing this?_ He thought, glancing at the savagery, as hard to watch as it was.  _If you stayed quiet as always, you wouldn't be getting hurt. Why are you protecting us? Everything I said and did, and you put yourself on the line for us. Yugi . . . !_

As Yugi took the beating that came to him, all he could think about was that wish he made to the puzzle.

_I wished for friends. Friends I can count on! Friends who can count on me, no matter what! Friends who can count on me . . ._

Several more minutes went by before the beating stopped. Yugi couldn't get up himself, and breathing was a bigger task than earlier. He wasn't sure if he could even catch a breath.

"Well, I'll leave it at this. Bring the 200,000 yen, tomorrow! If you don't, then, well . . ." Ushio slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out something that made everyone's blood go cold. It was a knife. With glee, it was unsheathed. "This should prompt you to bring it the next day _._ " He gently ran his tongue along the flat of the blade before resheathing it and walking away with laughter. When he was gone, Yugi finally found the energy to sit up.

 _Damn, I should have known. Ushio is the worst!_ What they said was true: your gut knows danger better than you do. He tried to stand but collapsed straight after. His body needs a little more time.  _But what can someone like me do to someone like him?_ Another attempt was successful but shaky. He had to put a hand on the building to support himself.  _I couldn't touch him in a hundred years. Damn, is giving him the money all I can do?_  He sorrowfully looked at the two not far from him and hobbled home.

-Kame Game Shop-

Night had fallen by now. His grandfather was visibly horrified when his grandson came home looking like a trainwreck. Yugi did his best to explain it away, saying he fell down some stairs. He knew Sugoruko knew he was full of shit, but he accepted that excuse and insisted on getting the first aid kit. He couldn't deny that it was heavily appreciated. After eating dinner and talking about their day, he finally went to his room to sit down at his desk, as he did every night. However, tonight was different. He had to come up with 200,000 yen, fast. His piggy bank only had  _1,656 yen_. Far too little than what was actually needed.

 _Oh, what should I do? 200,000 yen is too much money._  He lamented to himself, glancing out the window at the night sky. He was starting to wonder if he could also ask the puzzle for 200,000 yen. In his distress, he began working on the puzzle. He always did this when he was stressed or upset. Doing puzzles made him forget his worries and focus on a soothing distraction that allowed him to clear his mind and think strategically.

"What should I do?" He asked himself, making quick work of that precious puzzle his grandfather let him have all those years ago. "If I don't pay, he'll beat me up again. Knife me, even . . ." In his stress, he didn't quite notice how quickly he was making progress. When he did, he was quite impressed with himself. "It's strange. Solving this puzzle is too easy now, even though I feel awful. I can't believe I worked on this for eight years and it took this to blow through it." His eyes lit up when he slid the second to last piece in. "I did it?" He had to ask himself to make sure it was real. He could barely keep himself from jumping out of his chair and grabbing the box to just dump the last piece onto the table. Instead, he stuck his hand in . . . an empty box. The box was empty. Horror replaced joy, and tears welled up in his eyes. Years of hard work went to waste. "It can't be gone!" He yelled, jumping from his chair and practically tearing his mostly empty room apart to find it. But his efforts were for naught. It was gone.  _I'll never get my wish!_  The tears he held back since the beating fell freely. He didn't have the words to describe the pain he felt.

His grandson's cries attracted the attention of Sugoruko, who had already been on his way to deliver something to him. But this made him hurry. Or at least, hurry as much as he can. He liked to think that he was quite in tune with his grandson's feelings. Carefully, he nudged the door open and stepped inside, quickly taking note that the only light source was the desk lamp. The only thing breaking the silence was his grandson's quiet sobs. It broke his heart to see it. He slowly walked over and stood at his side. Honestly, he would've gotten his attention with a gentle 'are you okay' if the nearly complete milennium puzzle didn't steal his own.

"Now look at this! You completed the milennium puzzle!" His mind was already running the high prices he could ask for it.

"But I didn't, Grandpa." Yugi solemnly replied, "I couldn't finish it after all."

Sugoruko shook his head and laughed.

"Yugi, you've put your heart and soul into this for the last eight years. You should have faith!"

This grabbed the younger's attention, and he turned his chair to face him.

"Your wish will be granted!" He stuck out his hand and presented him with the missing piece.

"You found it! Thank you!" This time, tears of joy spilled, and he practically jumped on his grandfather to hug him as tightly as he could. Sugoruko stumbled a little but found his footing. When his grandson got down, he put the piece in his hand.

"I wasn't the one who found it, though. A friend of yours came by and asked me to give it to you. He was absolutely drenched, but it hasn't rained all day."

Yugi hadn't a clue who that could be, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted to thank them. While Yugi was distracted, Sugoruko watched with sadness in his eyes.

 _Yugi, he told me everything. Said his name was Jonouchi but asked me not to tell you. I knew you were lying; he told me a thug named Ushio was threatening you._ He took the opportunity to slip a packet of cash inside his backpack.  _The money is in your bag. If it helps you to stay out of trouble . . ._

"Thank you again, Grandpa!" He quickly came back to reality upon hearing his grandson's voice.

"You're welcome. Now goodnight, and get some sleep."

"I will!" Yugi called back as Sugoruko shut the door behind him.

 _I'm amazed that he finished the milennium puzzle, but that's my grandson._ Sugoruko thought on his way to bed.  _It's written on the Book of the Dead that the one who solves the puzzle inherits the shadow games. He becomes the guardian of right and passes judgment on evil. But that's not ever going to happen, it's just an ancient text. It does sound cool, though._

Now, it was time. His hands were shaking with glee. This was it. This is the moment the puzzle is complete. As gently as he could, he lightly put the piece over its hole and lightly shoved it in.

What happened next changed his life forever.

The eye seemed to glow, and energy spilled forth from it. His body locked in place, and his eyes were transfixed onto the eye upon the puzzle. He heard a flurry of sounds, which he was sure were voices. The puzzle felt like it was pushing something into his body with great force. It was so much that he felt his own leave his body. The moment he was pushed out, he felt the sensation of falling. It felt as if he was falling down to somewhere he wasn't sure of. All he could see was his ceiling, and his own body if he looked to the side. What was going on? He finally came to stand, but by then his surroundings had transitioned to complete darkness. A single light appeared, and it was a torch. Another torch lit up, and another, and another, revealing more of his surroundings. It looked like a stone passage way, or even a dungeon. It was cold and unforgiving. He had to admit that it scared him. Then, a black shadow appeared. It almost looked like him, with a third eye on its forehead. It came closer and closer, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It held out its arms as it got closer and enveloped him in an embrace.

His body became loose again, and he was free to move his arms. His body was the same, but the mind was different. Someone else was in control.

"I think Ushio might be the one in trouble." Laughter followed. But it wasn't light and gentle as usual. It was replaced by one that sounded deeper and maniacal.

-Domino High: Midnight-

Ushio wasn't expecting a call from Yugi Mutou, especially one this late. He dared to ask him to come to the school at midnight? Who did this punk think he was? It didn't matter: he said he had a surprise for him. And this better be good, considering the trouble he went through to get here.

"Where could he be? This better be worth my time." He hissed under his breath, using the moonlight to guide his eyes around the area. A whistle called his attention, and what was waiting for him surprised him a bit. There was Yugi, seated on stacked benches with a look of confidence and something else. He didn't know what that something else was, but it sent shivers down his spine. He never got shivers, especially from weaklings like this one!

"Thanks for coming, Ushio." Yugi smiled, straightening his posture. "I have the cash you asked for."

So that's what this was about! He could have waited til morning, but hey, money's money.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you! It's a little weird that it's at this hour but you're paying me like a good boy!" He paused to take a better look at his clothing. From what he can see, his jacket was longer than usual and had . . . weird cross shapes with a loop at the top attached. How strange. "Don't like the weird costume, but that's okay!" He promptly stuck his hand out. "Hand it over! 200,000 yen!"

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. "It's all right here," He reached into the packet and pulled out a large stack of bills. "and I raised it to  _400,000_!" Ushio's eyes widened with greed and glee. "But this much money wouldn't be fun to just  _hand_  over, so how about you play a game with me?"

A game? He was joking, right? "What? You want to play a  _game?_ " He had to know if he heard him correctly.

"Right! And it's not just  _any_ game, it's a  _shadow_  game! How about it? You can win more than just the 200,000 you asked for, how could you turn that down?"

"You're right, I can't! I'll take all the money and leave you with nothing! I accept your terms!" A grin made itself apparent on the shorter male's face.

"Perfect. All we need to play is one item: your hidden knife." Ushio took it out of his sleeve and handed it over. Yugi made no hesitation to stab it into the bench to keep it in place. "Now we have everything we need!" Ushio couldn't help but be nervous. What kind of game requires a knife and cash?

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive. I'll explain the rules!" Yugi first placed the cash over his left hand, and took the knife with his right. "It's very simple. We each take turns putting the money over our hands and stabbing it with the knife without stabbing ourselves. We keep only what we stab, and it must be more than one bill. The game goes on until no money is left. The point is to take as much as possible. But if one of us takes the money by hand or quits in the middle, we forfeit the money we already had to our opponent. How about it?"

"So it's a test of courage!" Ushio laughed, but his attempt at a confident one was sabotaged by hints of nervousness that mixed their way in. He always saw this young man as a shy coward who let everyone beat on him. The one that stood before him was different. Full of confidence, bold, adventurous. Is this the same Yugi?

"But if you break these rules, the punishment is a penalty game that decides your fate!" The grin on Yugi's face started to show hints of malice, which put Ushio off a little more than earlier. His own gut was screaming at him to get out of there, that he was in great danger. But who listens to that? Losers, that's who!

"Exciting! Let's get started!"

"We'll rock-paper-scissors for it!" Yugi slid off his seat and proceeded with it, with him ending up with paper and Ushio ending up with rock. "So, I'll go first." Yugi placed the bills onto his hand, took the knife, and forced the knife into the bills. He lifted the knife to present an uninjured hand, but about eight bills on the knife. "Hm, I didn't even get ten. I thought I'd put my strength into it, but these are hard to stab." After removing his winnings, he presented the knife to Ushio, holding it by the flat of the blade. "Your turn."

Ushio didn't hesitate to slap the money onto his hand. However, he couldn't say the same regarding the knife. He looked quite nervous, something Yugi picked up immediately.

"If you use too much strength, you'll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed!" His tone turned towards mockery, which was something Ushio noticed just as quickly. Was Yugi  _mocking_  him? Nobody makes a fool out of Ushio!

"Shut your fucking trap!" He shouted, shoving the knife into the money as lightly as he could. He wanted the money, but he didn't want it so badly that he'd stab himself to get it! To his relief, the winnings on his knife added up to over  _100,000 yen_. "Look at this! Over 100,000 yen and not a scratch on my hand! I should've stabbed harder!"

As the night wore on, the money dwindled quickly. When it was once again Ushio's turn, there was a pile thin enough to make him only slightly nervous.

"There's nothing to it! The rest of the money is mine!" By now, he was confident in how hard he needed to stab. Yugi didn't seem bothered at all, which he stopped caring about by now. That is, until he realized that his arm had stopped listening to his brain. Now he noticed that his arm wanted to come down with all of its might to stab the money, but doing so would stab it right through his left hand. Yugi's smile had grown more and more wicked as time passed, as he knew what was actually going on.

 _In the Shadow Games, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate. Ushio! Your right arm is controlled by your own greed, you can no longer stop it. What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money? Or-_  Yugi's train of thought was interrupted by the other's insane sounding laughter.

"The answer to this problem is simple!" Ushio turned towards Yugi and raised the knife towards him. "There's a way I can take a stab without injury and keep all the money! You let me hold this knife, so that's why you lose! Die, Yugi!" To his shock and horror, Yugi effortlessly dodged his attack, jumping out of the way. And it was also then that he noticed the malice and evil that he had hidden in his smile and eyes this whole time. For the first time in his life, he felt fear.

"Just as I thought, you couldn't behave and follow the rules!" Even his tone had melted into malice and evil, and a glowing eye had shown up on his forehead. Now Ushio was really scared. He messed with the wrong kid.

"W-What the fuck is that on your face? You have an eye on your forehead!" He didn't know what to do. His legs had locked in place. So were his arms. In his body's panic, it had locked into place and essentially shut down. There was nothing he could do.

"This is only seen by those who 'trespass in my soul'! Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!" He pointed a finger at him and gave a brief wicked laugh before moving on to that night's main event. "Penalty Game! Greed, the Illusion of Avarice!"

Ushio didn't quite know what he meant until he saw a single bill fall to the ground. And then another. And another. And another. It started as the gentle falling of bills, and it quickly turned into a storm of raining bills. All this money, all for him!

"Money! Oh my God, look at this money!! It's mine! Mine, mine! All mine!" Yugi simply chose to look at Ushio gathering leaves and crying with joy that it was money, money that no one else could have.

"They say that money can make your head spin, but now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice!" He mused, turning his back on the bully he had robbed of all reality. "For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy end for you. And I've got all my money back." He laughed as he left the school and was careful to sneak the rest of the way home.

-Domino High: Beginning of Day-

Yugi yawned as he walked past the group of people that had gathered around the man he had battled in a game the night before.

"Hey! Look, look!"

"Weird . . ."

"What's with him?"

Sure enough, over the course of the night, Ushio had gathered himself a pile of leaves and garbage. And as hey lay there, showering himself with it, all he could say was,

"Mine, mine! All this money is mine! I won't let anyone have it!" And the crowd continued to whisper and judge.

By now, Yugi had come inside. He had woken up in his school uniform, which he was sure he had taken off the night before. And he had gotten good sleep as far as he knew (even though he remembered nothing after completing the puzzle). But a pleasant surprise he got was it hanging around his neck. Oh, that's right, he finished it! And he had no problem wearing it around with pride. It was his greatest treasure, after all. He even tossed it up and down a few times until Jonouchi called over to him.

"Yo, Yugi-"

"Jonouchi!"

"How you doin'?"

"Fine. And you?"

"This is nothing! It happens all the time. But anyway, if you can keep a treasure, so can I! Want to see?"

"Yes!" Jonouchi had a treasure? And he wants to show him? What could it be?

"Well, you can't! Here's a hint: it's something you can show, but you can't see!"

Something you can show but can't see. That could be a lot of things! Jonouchi let Yugi stand there in thought for a good ten minutes before deciding that it was enough.

"Give up? C'mon, it's friendship! Thanks for showing me that we're friends." He even gave him a smile, which Yugi couldn't ever recall him seeing until this moment. But wait! Jonouchi called them friends? The puzzle did grant his wish! A big grin swept across his face. He hasn't felt this happy in years!

"Okay!"

What Yugi failed to see is how embarrassed Jonouchi had become by even saying those words. Wow, he gave him a riddle just to tell him that they're friends. How corny is that?

"Well, see ya in class!" And with that, he booked it.

"Jonouchi, come back!" Yugi shouted, giving chase as the bell rang for classes to begin. The puzzle really granted him his wish: he finally found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,656 yen - about $15.16
> 
> 100,000 yen - about $914
> 
> 200,000 yen - about $1,828
> 
> 400,000 yen - about $3,656


End file.
